Tomorrow Never Came
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Les Cullen ont quitter Forks laissant Bella seule. Elle tente tant bien que mal de se remettre de cette épreuve mais le retour en ville d'un Cullen va tout bouleverser. Bella ne veut pas que ses récents problèmes soient connu des Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Bella POV

Se réveiller le matin était un effort considérable. La nuit, le sommeil me donnait la chance d'avoir une pause. Une pause sur la douleur mentale et physique. Je sortais de mon lit lentement, tentant de garder un maximum de force et d'énergie pour le reste de ma journée.

Sous la douche je repensais a ces dernières années. Mon arrivée à Forks, ma rencontre avec les Cullen, ma relation avec Edward, notre rupture, et tout ce qui s'en est suivi… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma vie puisse autant changer. Il m'avait fallu un certain temps avant de me remettre de leur départ. Tellement de temps…

J'enfilais mes vêtements les plus confortables, et sortais de la maison. Je sortais au maximum. Même sous la pluie. Même si cela me fatiguait de plus en plus, même si cela demandait un effort plus important chaque jour.

Je m'installais dans un coin de la forêt, un coin reculé, calme. J'y allais régulièrement lorsque j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air frais, tout en étant sure de ne croiser personne. Je voulais être un peu seule. Penser, réfléchir, rêver, espérer… Prendre du temps pour pleurer, parfois. Pour exprimer librement ma colère, ma peine, ma douleur. Parfois, je m'installais pour des heures, et je lisais jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Je me suis assise, le dos contre un arbre. Je fermais les yeux, respirant a plein poumon l'air pur de la forêt. Il n'y avait presque aucun son, si ce n'est celui des feuilles des arbres. Il y avait une légère brise, qui était la bienvenue. Cette marche m'avait donné chaud. Les yeux fermés, je ressassais intérieurement tout les événements de ces derniers temps. J'étais épuisée… Je ne supportais plus tout cela… Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Au même instant, j'entendis un bruit de pas à quelques mètres. Je pensais alors que Jacob m'avait suivie. Depuis qu'il était un loup, Jacob se promenait pas mal dans cette forêt. Ou alors… Ou alors il s'y promenait depuis que je venais m'y ressourcer. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux. Jacob m'avait plus d'une fois vue pleurer, et les larmes devaient sortir. Mais aucune voix se fit entendre. Les pas cessèrent. Jacob m'aurait prise dans ses bras. Il m'aurait calmée. Avec appréhension j'ouvris les yeux.

Il se tenait là, devant moi. Il m'observait. Il était complètement immobile, comme si il voulait comprendre la situation.

\- Que… Que fais tu ici ? Demandais je d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit pas. Il m'observait.

\- Dégage. Finis-je par cracher après quelques secondes de silence.

Il ne bougea cependant pas. Pas d'un millimètre. Je pris mon sac à dos et me relevais difficilement. Je ne lui accordais pas un seul regard tandis que je prenais mon chemin habituel pour rentrer. J'étais émotionnellement vide. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi était il là ?

\- Je suis venu pour toi. Dit il, derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

\- Moi ? Laisse moi rire. Soufflais je. Vous m'avez abandonnée rappelle toi.

Il avança d'un pas.

\- Alice n'avait plus de visions.

Je voulais lui dire que je m'en fichais, que je ne voulais plus rien avoir a faire avec eux, mais je voulais aussi en savoir plus. Pourquoi ça avait un rapport avec moi ?

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Bella, si Alice ne voit plus ton futur, cela veut dire que tu n'en as plus. Répondit il immédiatement.

\- Je m'en fiche Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow Never Came C2

Bella POV

Pensait il vraiment que j'en avais quelque chose a faire des problèmes de vision d'Alice… Est ce qu'il s'attendait à ce que je les aide ou quoi que ce soit ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune honte. Se montrer ici, après tant de temps passé a pleurer leur départ, la perte de mes amis, de ma seconde famille, de mon âme sœur…

\- Bella… Il faut que tu comprennes que…

\- Que rien du tout, Jasper ! Le coupais-je, agacée. Je ne vous dois rien du tout. Si Alice a des problèmes de vision, c'est son problème. En fait, qu'elle cesse de surveillé mon futur. Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire puisque vous êtes parti. Criais-je. Dit lui d'arrêter d'être une sale petite fouineuse, qui veut tout savoir. Ma vie ne vous concerne plus. Plus depuis votre départ. Maintenant dégage. Pars. Dit lui de me foutre la paix, dit le leur à tous. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, fout moi la paix. Quitte Forks, ne me contacte plus, ne reviens plus. Ca ne devrait pas être terriblement compliquer, vous avez réussi a merveille jusque ici.

Jasper était planté là, impassible. Je me demandais si il ressentait quoi que ce soit. De la honte, de la culpabilité ou si il n'en avait juste rien a faire.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Jacob apparu, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Bella tu vas bien ? Demanda t il en arrivant.

\- Oui, je vais bien.. Ne t'en fais pas.. Jasper était sur le point de partir. N'est ce pas ?

Je lançais un regard appuyé à Jasper.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? S'énerva Jacob.

\- Je suis venu m'assurer que Bella allait bien. Répondit Jasper.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

\- Ils pensent que je vais leur rendre un quelconque service parce qu'Alice a un problème…

Jacob me lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Miss Alice voit le futur. Mais elle ne voit plus le mien. Alors Jasper pense que je n'en ai plus. C'est dommage hein, Jacob ? Riais je.

Jacob ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais j'ai dit à Jasper qu'il est hors de question que je les aide. Et de se mêler de leurs affaires.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur… Commença Jasper avant de s'arrêter et de humer Jacob. Bella !

Jasper s'éloigna de quelques pas de Jacob.

\- C'est un loup garou Bella !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Répondis-je. Écoute Jasper, je ne veux plus avoir a faire avec ta famille. Maintenant, je t'en prie, pars.

La fatigue s'était emparée de mon corps. Je voulais rentrer, m'allonger, et pleurer un bon coup.

\- Bella…

La voix de Jasper était douce.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait autant souffrir ? Physiquement je veux dire.

Il me regardait de bas en haut comme si il cherchait a voir une blessure ou un indice sur ma douleur

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Au revoir Jasper.

Je lui tournais le dos et pris la direction de ma maison, tandis que Jacob me suivait silencieusement. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée avant de me tourner vers Jacob.

\- Je vais bien. Soufflais-je. Tu peux rentrer.

Jacob ne semblait pas y croire.

\- Alors un Cullen se pointe et tu vas bien ?

Je poussais un soupir.

\- Jacob, j'ai dépassé ça.

\- A d'autres ! S'énerva t il. On sait tout les deux qu'ils sont en partie la raison pour laquelle tu pleures.

\- En partie. Soulignais je. Bonne journée Jacob.

Je rentrais et fermais la porte. Epuisée, je grimpais les marches aussi rapidement que possible pour me laisser tomber dans mon lit. Je retirais mes chaussures et recouvrais mon corps d'un plaid. Je commençais a pleurer, d'abord doucement, silencieusement puis presque hystériquement avant de m'endormir pour le reste de la journée.

Jasper POV

Depuis notre départ de Forks, notre famille n'était plus ce qu'elle était. La chasse était le seul moment où nous ressentions du plaisir a faire quelque chose. Même Alice n'appréciait plus le shopping. Elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur constante. Elle scrutait l'avenir de Bella sans cesse. Chaque jour, elle tentait de forcer des visions. Mais quelques mois après notre départ, les visions concernant Bella était devenues plus rares, plus courtes, plus sombres jusqu'à ne plus en avoir du tout. Cela rendait Alice folle. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir si Bella était toujours en vie… Edward n'en savait rien. Il était parti, seul, et Alice refusait de lui parler de Bella. Mais ces problèmes de vision la mettaient au pied du mur. Elle devait faire quelque chose. De toute la famille, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle m'enverrai moi. Bien sur, l'animosité qu'entretenait Rosalie envers Bella l'avait directement retirer de la liste. Il ne restait que moi, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle ou Esme. Alice pensait que Bella aurait besoin de quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas proche. Emmett la considérait comme sa petite sœur. Carlisle était un deuxième père et Esmé une seconde mère. En revanche, Bella et moi n'avions pas vraiment lié une amitié. Ni des liens comme ceux qu'elle avait avec Emmett. Aux yeux d'Alice, envoyer quelqu'un dont Bella n'était pas proche aiderait a entrer en contact.

J'avais observer Bella ce matin là. Elle vivait toujours dans la même maison. Mais Charlie était absent ce jour là. Sans doute travaillait il. Après s'être rapidement préparer, elle sortit de la maison. J'avais eu de la peine a la reconnaître. Bella était tellement amincie. Sa peau était si terne, son teint si… maladif. Il irradiait d'elle une peine constante et si forte que je me senti mal. Elle s'installa dans un endroit reculer de la forêt. Elle resta silencieuse, ferma les yeux, et la peine fut plus grande encore. Je remarquais des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Je décidais alors de m'avancer.

Elle se raidit mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je décidais de ne pas avancer plus, d'attendre. Après un instant, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa sur moi. Je sentais sa colère, puis l'étonnement,

\- Que… Que fais tu ici ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Elle était si… triste.

\- Dégage.

Soudain, plus rien. La seule douleur que Bella ressentait semblait être physique. Elle se leva avec difficulté, et avança sans me regarder.

\- Je suis venu pour toi.

Elle me fit face.

\- Moi ? Laisse moi rire. Vous m'avez abandonné rappelle toi.

Je m'avançais vers elle. Je voulais tout lui dire, tout lui expliquer. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.

\- Alice n'avait plus de visions.

Je voyais à son regard qu'elle n'y voyait pas là une explication.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ?

\- Bella, si Alice ne voit plus ton futur, cela veut dire que tu n'en as plus.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Ni physique, ni mentale.

\- Je m'en fiche Jasper.

Comment pouvait elle ne pas s'inquiéter. Ne pas réagir. Ne pas poser de questions. Comment Bella pouvait elle n'en avoir rien a faire de ne plus avoir de futur ?

\- Bella… Il faut que tu comprenne..

Je devais lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

\- Que rien du tout, Jasper ! Elle était fortement agacée désormais. Je ne vous dois rien du tout. Si Alice a des problèmes de vision, c'est son problème. En fait, qu'elle cesse de surveillé mon futur. Elle n'a aucune raison de le faire puisque vous êtes parti. Elle criait. Dit lui d'arrêter d'être une sale petite fouineuse, qui veut tout savoir. Ma vie ne vous concerne plus. Plus depuis votre départ. Maintenant dégage. Pars. Dit lui de me foutre la paix, dit le leur à tous. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, fout moi la paix. Quitte Forks, ne me contacte plus, ne reviens plus. Ca ne devrait pas être terriblement compliquer, vous avez réussi a merveille jusque ici.

Alors elle ne comprenait réellement pas. Elle pensait que l'on voulait son aide. Alors qu'on voulait lui apporter la notre. Bella semblait hors d'elle de savoir qu'Alice continuait de chercher a savoir comment elle allait. Elle avait l'air de toujours souffrir de notre départ. J'aimerais tellement lui expliquer que Edward nous a forcer a partir, que toute la famille souhaitait rester, même Rosalie. Cette dernière n'avait jamais rien dit, mais je le ressentais. Elle regrettait d'être partie.

Jacob apparu, inquiet pour Bella.

\- Bella, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien.. Ne t'en fais pas.. Jasper était sur le point de partir. N'est ce pas ?

Elle me regardait avec insistance.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici ? S'énerva Jacob.

\- Je suis venu m'assurer que Bella allait bien.

Bella se mit a rire. Ma réponse l'agaçait.

\- Ils pensent que je vais leur rendre un quelconque service parce qu'Alice a un problème… Miss Alice voit le futur. Mais elle ne voit plus le mien. Alors Jasper pense que je n'en ai plus. C'est dommage hein, Jacob ?

Bella riait toujours. Elle n'en avait vraiment rien a faire ne plus avoir d'avenir. Cela devenait franchement inquiétant. Jacob ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mais j'ai dit à Jasper qu'il est hors de question que je les aide. Et de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Soudain une épouvantable odeur me parvint,

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette odeur…

Je m'approchais pour humer Jacob. Cette odeur…

\- Bella !

Je m'éloignais du chien, l'odeur étant insupportable.

\- C'est un loup garou Bella !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Écoute Jasper, je ne veux plus avoir a faire avec ta famille. Maintenant, je t'en prie, pars.

Bella était épuisée. Je le ressentais. Son corps semblait si faible, si fragile… Elle pouvait se briser en un instant.

\- Bella…

Je voulais lui parler, lui expliquer. Je voulais qu'elle réagisse. Mais cette douleur qu'elle ressentait...

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait autant souffrir ? Physiquement je veux dire.

Son corps ne semblait pas blessé, si l'on mettait de côté sa maigreur alarmante.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Au revoir Jasper.

Elle me tourna le dos a nouveau et je la laissais partir. Je resterai pour la surveillée. Et pour lui parler à nouveau. Il le fallait.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow Never Came C3

Bella POV

Revoir Jasper avait réveillé des souvenirs que j'avais profondément enfouis en moi. Des souvenirs douloureux. J'espérais vraiment qu'il avait écouté, et qu'il était parti. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Le lendemain de sa venue, je décidais qu'il valait mieux ne pas sortir. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revivre la même scène que la veille. Je m'installais alors dans le canapé du salon, toujours enfouie sous un plaid, un livre à la main. La maison était calme, silencieuse. Dehors, la pluie formait d'énormes flaques d'eau. Cela me confortait dans l'idée qu'il était bien mieux que je reste à l'intérieur. Il était tard lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je dois admettre que l'idée que se puisse être Jasper, ou un autre Cullen me traversa l'esprit rapidement. Mais j'avais vraiment espoir qu'il respecterait mon choix de ne plus avoir a faire à eux. Je me levais doucement du canapé pour ouvrir la porte. Jacob se tenait devant moi, et je me décalais pour qu'il puisse entrer.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas a te voir aujourd'hui. Lui avouais je.

Il me sourit.

\- Je me disais qu'après ce qu'il s'est passer hier… peut être que voudrais parler…

Je le regardais avant de retourner dans le canapé.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose a dire.

\- Au contraire.

\- Que veux tu que je dise ? Jasper est revenu. Il est reparti. Voilà.

Jacob se laissa tomber a côté de moi. Il poussa un long soupir.

\- Bella… C'est quoi cette histoire d'avenir ?

\- Certains vampires ont des dons. Alice a des visions. Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions. Ed.. Edward, prononcer son nom était une sensation désagréable, peut lire dans les pensées.

\- Quoi ?

Jacob ne semblait pas y croire.

\- Apparemment, Alice surveillait mon avenir grâce à ses visions. Et maintenant, elle n'en a plus.

Jacob me prit la main et la serra.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Si ils pensaient que j'allais les aider. Si il savait ce qu'il se trame… Soufflais je.

\- Tu ne lui a rien dit ? Demanda Jacob.

\- Non. Ils m'ont abandonnée. Pourquoi devrais je leur dire quoi que ce soit ?

\- Tu as raison. Tu n'en ai pas obligée.

Jacob fit une pause.

\- Es tu sûre qu'il ne reviendra pas ? Demanda t il.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que pour une fois, ils écouteront.

Jacob acquiesça et nous restâmes assis, sans un mot, dans un silence confortable. Lorsque Jacob quitta la maison bien plus tard dans la soirée, la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'effondrais sur mon lit. Plus les journées passées plus la fatigue grandissait.

Le lendemain matin, je décidais que je voulais reprendre mes habitudes. Et ceci voulait dire, prendre l'air chaque jour. Marcher, sortir. Voir autre chose que les murs du salon ou de la chambre. Je choisissais de m'installer sur un banc dans un parc non loin de chez moi. Le vent était froid, mais c'était si agréable de profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur. En un quart de seconde, je sentis une présence à côté de moi, assise sur le banc. Je poussais un long et profond soupir avant de tourner la tête.

\- Carlisle. Saluais je.

\- Bella.

Il n'y eu aucun mot pendant un long moment. Carlisle m'observait attentivement.

\- Vous savez. Murmurais je.

Carlisle ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'un léger mouvement de tête pour me répondre.

\- Vous ne devez rien dire. Ajoutais je d'un ton ferme.

\- Je ne dirai rien Bella. Mais je t'en prie, laisse nous t'aider.

Je le fixais alors.

\- M'aider ? En quoi pourriez vous m'aider ?

\- Jasper est inquiet pour toi.

Il évita ma question.

\- Pourquoi le serait il ? Après tout, aucun d'entre vous ne l'était lorsque vous êtes parti. Lorsque Edward m'a abandonnée dans la forêt.

Carlisle ne pu retenir une expression de choc sur son visage.

\- Dans la forêt ? Répéta Carlisle.

\- Il… Il ne vous a rien dit sur cette partie là…

Carlisle ne répondit rien.

\- Toujours est il que personne ne s'est inquiéter de me laisser complètement seule.

Carlisle avait un air triste sur le visage.

\- Tu as Charlie. Nous nous sommes dit que… Avec Charlie a tes côtés tout irait bien.

\- Charlie est mort.

Les mots quittèrent ma bouche soudainement. Carlisle se tourna vers moi, choqué de cette nouvelle.

\- Alice ne l'a pas vu…

\- Je suppose que c'est arrivé après la perte de vision d'Alice alors. Répondis je sèchement. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre famille Carlisle. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi n'es tu pas partie rejoindre ta mère Bella ? Demanda t il, avec douceur.

Il semblait réellement s'inquiéter.

\- Vous ne savez rien de ma vie. Lachais je.

\- Bella… Tu ne devrais pas rester seule.

\- C'est vous qui êtes partis. Pas moi. Pendant des mois j'ai souffert. J'ai pleurer jours et nuits. Je ne dormais plus car les cauchemars ne s'arrêtaient jamais ! Après la mort de Charlie, après tout ce qui s'est passer, je n'avais plus personne.

\- A part Jacob. Me coupa t il.

Jasper lui avait a coup sur appris la nouvelle.

\- A part Jacob.

\- Je sais que nous t'avons fait énormément de mal Bella. Mais dans ton intérêt, pour ta santé, je t'en prie, laisse nous t'aider.

Carlisle avait vraiment l'air de vouloir que j'accepte.

\- Je ne veux plus voir votre famille. Encore moins…

\- Edward est partit. Me coupa Carlisle rapidement.

Edward était partit… Etait ce pour cela qu'ils avaient envoyer Jasper ? Pourtant ils auraient pu envoyer Esmé, ou Alice. Elles qui étaient supposées m'aimer.

\- Je ne veux pas non plus voir Alice. Ni Esmé. Ni Emmett.

\- Et à propos de Rosalie et Jasper ?

Il attendait avec attention ma réponse.

\- Rosalie me déteste. Je pense qu'elle non plus ne veut pas me voir. Et Jasper… Jasper n'en a rien a faire de moi. Donc je m'en fiche.

Carlisle prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- Ma présence est elle indésirable également ?

Il ne semblait pas être terriblement soucieux de la réponse.

\- En toute franchise, je n'ai pas très envie de vous voir non plus. Avouais je, presque sans honte.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'était ni en colère, ni vexé. Je suppose qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse. Sinon, il serait sûrement venu à la place de Jasper deux jours plus tôt.

\- Alors s'il te plait, laisse Jasper te venir en aide.

\- Hors de question. Il ne m'apprécie pas. Et je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec lui.

Carlisle allait ajouter quelque chose mais il se retint. Je me levais alors, et sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, pris le chemin de la maison. Je le savais pertinemment. Ils reviendraient.


	4. Chapter 4

Tomorrow Never Came C4

* * *

 ** _Merci aux personnes qui ont commenter cette fiction. Je voulais revenir sur la longueur des chapitres. J'ai un *gros* problème avec les longs chapitres, les paragraphes de détails etc. Je ne supporte pas ça quand je lis et du coup, je n'aime pas l'écrire non plus. Je promet que j'essaye au maximum de faire des efforts sur la longueur de mes chapitres._**

* * *

Bella POV

Les douleurs étaient atroces. Je ne pouvais quitter mon lit, je n'osais presque plus bouger. Les mouvements accentuaient la douleur. Je pleurais silencieusement dans mon lit, et tentais d'attraper mon téléphone sur la table de nuit. Mais rien a faire. Je n'y parvenais pas. Je me résolu a rester la journée entière au lit, a attendre que la douleur passe. Vivre seule avait une certaine forme de libération. Pas de compte a rendre, je faisais mes propres choix. Cependant cette vie apportais aussi de nombreux problèmes. Comme celui ci. J'allais devoir patienter de longues heures. Seule. Dans le noir et dans le silence. Ce silence que j'adorais lorsque je me sentais bien, mais qui semblait me briser plus encore lorsque rien allait.

Le temps passait sans que je ne puisse rien faire, sans que je ne puisse boire ou manger. Je ne pouvais savoir combien d'heures avaient passées depuis mon réveil. Je pleurais de plus en plus, je voulais prendre mes cachets mais ils étaient inatteignables. Ma tête dans l'oreiller, je pleurais hystériquement. Mes pleurs résonnaient dans la maison, ressemblants a des cris. Et je pleurais si fort que je ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la chambre.

Carlisle se posta face à moi, un air très inquiet au visage. Je dois admettre que j'étais heureuse qu'il ne soit pas parti de Forks à ce moment là.

\- Bella, où as tu mal ? Demanda Carlisle, tout en me tendant le verre d'eau qu'il avait préparer et deux cachets pour la douleur.

\- Partout.

Mes pleurs déformaient mes mots mais Carlisle comprit. Il m'aida a m'asseoir le temps d'avaler les cachets.

\- Bella…

\- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Soufflais je, alors que je réussissais enfin a me calmer.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure décision a prendre.

Carlisle me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'avais le choix sans l'avoir. Je ne voulais pas accepter, mais je devais le faire. Ce que je vivais aujourd'hui ne cesserait pas, et risquait d'arriver plus souvent encore.

\- Très bien. Murmurais je en tentant de réprimer un sanglot.

Carlisle sembla soulagé. Il me laissa dans mon lit, sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement. A vitesse inhumaine, il prit une valise dans l'ancienne chambre de Charlie et y rangea quelques affaires. J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Je retins mon souffle lorsque je réalisais que j'allais les revoir. Tous. Ou presque.

Esmé entra dans la chambre et s'installa a mes côtés dans mon lit. Nous échangeâmes un regard en silence. Je voyais qu'elle voulait m'enlacer. Mais je pense qu'elle savait pertinemment que les retrouvailles ne seraient pas faciles, qu'il me faudrait du temps pour me réadapter à eux. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule, et nous restâmes assises encore un peu. Carlisle revint dans la chambre pour me soulever, et me transporter jusque dans leur voiture. Je n'avais pas très envie d'y aller. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Alice ou Rosalie. Je me fichais de Jasper, et Emmett… Je crois qu'Emmett se fichait pas mal de moi aussi.

La route jusqu'à l'ancienne maison des Cullen apporta son lot de souvenirs. Bons comme mauvais. Le départ des Cullen, la mort de Charlie… Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me détendre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Jasper attendait sur le pas de porte. Ils m'emmenèrent dans une chambre que je connaissais bien. L'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Ils l'avaient redécorée mais je pouvais toujours revoir Edward et moi y passer du temps. Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser du souvenir. Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. J'étais assise dans le lit, allongée sous une énorme couverture.

\- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Le visage de Jasper apparu.

\- Comment te sens tu Bella ?

\- Parfaitement bien. Soufflais je.

J'espérais toujours que Carlisle ait tenu sa langue.

\- Je ressens la douleur. Me rappela t il.

Je grimaçais.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Murmurais je.

Il s'approcha de moi.

\- Bella… Que ce passe t il ? Tu es.. Tu es en constante souffrance… Tu es si… différente.

\- J'ai juste perdu du poids Jasper.

\- Tu as énormément maigris. Me corrigea t il.

\- En quoi cela te regarde de toute façon ?

Jasper se releva et quitta la chambre. Je n'aimais pas être désagréable, l'idée que Jasper puisse être blessé par ma façon de lui parlait me dégoûta de moi même un court instant. Puis je réalisais que mes paroles n'étaient pas aussi destructrices que leur abandon. Il supporterait cela. Il avait vécu bien pire j'en étais sure. Lorsque mon corps cessa totalement de me faire souffrir, je décidais de quitter le lit. Je fouillais dans la valise que Carlisle m'avait préparée et décidais d'utiliser l'ancienne salle de bain d'Edward. Je laissais l'eau tiède remplir la baignoire avant de m'y glisser. Je fermais les yeux, mon corps était entièrement immergé. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je pouvais tout arrêter. Toutes les douleurs, physiques comme mentales. Je pouvais me laisser couler, cesser de respirer a jamais… Je pouvais fermer les yeux une dernière fois et ne jamais avoir a les ouvrir a nouveau. Je pris une grande respiration, gardant mes yeux fermés, et laissais mon visage s'immerger aussi. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes car l'instant d'après, deux grands yeux jaunes me fixaient, alors que j'étais maintenue hors de l'eau.

\- Jasper… Soufflais je.

Son visage n'exprimait que de l'incompréhension.

\- Ce que tu ressentais… Il commença.

Il ne su finir sa phrase. Il me sortie de l'eau et sans jamais regarder mon corps enroula une serviette autour de moi. Il finit par me regarder directement dans les yeux.

\- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas me parler ? Demanda t il.

\- Il n'y a rien a dire. Lachais je.

Il me laissa me rhabiller seule, et je retournais dans ma chambre un peu sonnée. Alice m'y attendait.

\- Bella…

Sa voix était pleine de culpabilité et je voyais dans son regard toute la pitié qu'elle avait pour moi. Et je n'en voulais pas.

\- Sors de cette chambre Alice.

J'étais froide. Il n'y avait rien dont je voulais discuter avec elle. Ma pseudo meilleure amie.

\- Bella laisse moi te parler. Je t'en prie.

Je ne dit rien, et m'installa dans un fauteuil.

\- Bella… Après l'incident de l'anniversaire, Edward… Il n'a cesser de nous dire que nous te mettions en danger. Que nous devions partir.

\- Et alors Alice ? Tout cela je le sais déjà.

\- Ce que tu ne sais pas, et que nous ne savions pas avant que tu parles avec Carlisle sur le banc du parc, c'est qu'Edward nous a affirmer que vous aviez rompu devant chez toi. Pas dans la foret. Et que…

\- Et ?

Je voulais tout savoir.

\- Et que tu ne voulais plus jamais nous revoir.

Quoi ?

\- Et vous y avez cru ? Criais je.

Alice baissa la tête, honteuse.

\- Cela semblait compréhensible. Après l'attaque de Jasper, il était tout a fait plausible que tu ne veuille plus nous voir. Nous nous sentions… Nous nous sentons tous si coupables. Corrigea t elle.

\- Pas tous.

\- Comment ça ? Alice ne comprenait pas.

\- Rosalie a du soutenir Edward tout le long. Soufflais je.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rosalie entra. Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle s'énerve, a ce qu'elle me fusille du regard. Elle s'essaya avec Alice.

\- J'ai toujours regretter la façon dont nous étions partis. Révéla t elle.

Rosalie était encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs. Sa grâce était sans égal.

\- Tu as regretter ?

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas a cela.

\- Bella… Nous n'étions pas proche certes, mais pour Alice tu était une sœur, pour Emmett également. Pour Carlisle et Esmé tu étais une fille. Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter avec un sourire timide, Et puis… On s'habitue.

Rosalie serait elle en train d'avouer qu'au fond, malgré toute l'animosité qu'elle m'avait montrer jusque là, elle m'appréciait ?

\- Ne soit pas si surprise. Rit Rosalie.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers moi lorsqu'elle eu la poignée de la porte dans la main.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir cru Edward.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la chambre me laissant avec Alice.

\- Tu comprends mieux ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Un peu…

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Elle quitta la pièce, et en un instant j'étais dans les bras d'un géant.

\- Bella !

Emmett me serait si fort que ma respiration fut coupée.

\- Ouch !

Il se recula rapidement avant de se rendre compte que, comme Jasper l'avait si bien fait remarquer, je n'étais plus aussi… en forme qu'avant.

\- Bella… Souffla t il.

La conversation que je venais d'avoir avec Alice avait fait voler en éclats mes réticences a revoir les Cullen. Edward avait menti a toute sa famille. Il m'avait menti. Il était le seul responsable pour tout cela.

Emmett et moi passâmes un long moment a discuter jusqu'à ce que Carlisle lui demande de quitter la pièce pour s'entretenir en privé avec moi. En réalité, je savais pertinemment qu'il avait demander à toute la famille de quitter la maison.

\- Bella. Il va falloir le leur dire.

\- Quand ? Ma voix paraissait lointaine.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Bien.


	5. Chapter 5

TNC C5

Bella POV

A leur retour de chasse, les Cullen s'étaient tous installés pour m'écouter. Carlisle était auprès de moi, m'encourageant a tout leur dire. Je pris une grande respiration. Je fermais les yeux. Comme lorsque je le faisais dans la forêt depuis la mort de Charlie.

\- Après votre départ, j'ai fais une dépression qui m'a certes fait perdre du poids mais ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis…

Je cherchais mes mots.

\- Dans cet état. Je voyais un psychologue, parce Charlie voulait que j'aille mieux. Que je me remette. D'abord, on a tous penser que cette perte de poids importante était, encore une fois, le résultat de ma dépression. Mais j'avais aussi régulièrement des petits malaises, des vertiges et des maux de têtes entre autre. Du coup je suis allée consulter un médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Il me trouvait particulièrement pâle, et mes symptômes l'inquiétait un peu. D'abord, il m'a donné un traitement pour ma dépression. Des cachets pour me détendre, pour m'aider a dormir aussi. Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars alors la fatigue plus tout le reste c'était compliqué a gérer. J'ai donc eu plusieurs consultations parce que mes symptômes ne disparaissaient pas, au contraire. Après plusieurs consultations, on m'a emmener voir un oncologue.

Le stress montait, la panique aussi. Je sentais des vagues de calme et de réconfort me parvenir. Jasper me regardait avec intensité. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait. Qu'il voulait des réponses.

\- On m'a diagnostiqué un cancer. Quand on me l'a découvert j'étais au stade quatre. Il s'était répandu dans mon corps, mais nous avons commencer une chimiothérapie. Elle a eu un effet au départ. Pendant quelques mois mes résultats étaient encourageants. Puis la chimio m'a rendue extrêmement malade. Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Et à la mort de Charlie… J'ai décidé de cesser les traitements. Les cachets que je prend ne sont là que pour me soulager de la douleur.

Si Esmé le pouvait, elle pleurerait sûrement. Son regard était empli de peine.

\- Mais si ces cachets ne font que te soulager… Commença Alice. Ca veut dire que…

\- Que je suis condamnée. Oui Alice. Je suis mourante.

Je pense que j'avais réussi a l'annoncer en étant si… détachée grâce à Jasper. J'avais tendance a avoir du mal a en parler sans être très émotive. Mais les vagues de calme de Jasper m'aidaient énormément.

\- Je me doutais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Avoua Jasper. Autre que psychologique…

La fin de sa phrase se termina en un murmure et il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Alice, a ma plus grande surprise, ne le suivit pas.

Après cette annonce, la famille décida de me laisser souffler, de penser a autre chose. Esmé me prépara quelques pancakes, Alice s'était mise en tête de remplir ma garde robe. Emmett jouait a des jeux vidéos dans le salon et j'aimais l'observer. Rosalie ne m'avait rien dit après l'annonce de la maladie. Elle m'avait rapidement enlacée, puis était partie. Je suppose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rendre le moment gênant pour nous deux. Mais j'aimais savoir que je n'étais plus vue comme l'atroce humaine qui ne méritait pas son frère. J'aimais que même si nous n'étions pas les meilleures amies du monde, nous n'étions plus en froid (ou en guerre..).

Assise dans mon lit, je lisais mon roman favori pour la quarantième fois. Je me sentais plus légère maintenant que j'avais tout avouer. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Jasper entra dans ma chambre. Je relevais la tête de mon livre et le regardais, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Oui ? Hésitais je après quelques secondes de silence.

Il ne dit rien, s'approcha, me fit signe de me décaler. D'abord, je ne compris pas. Puis, je me poussais un peu dans le lit. Il s'allongea a mes côtés, là où j'avais libérer la place. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Je n'osais rien dire. Il attendit, comme si il jaugeait la situation avant de me serrer dans ses bras avec douceur. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Mon coeur réalisa la proximité de son corps et commença a s'emporter. La proximité était intimidante. Et puis, soudainement j'ai pensé à Alice. La panique monta en moi. Mais qu'est ce que je faisais ! Allongée dans un lit avec Jasper qui me serrait contre lui ! Je n'avais certes pas demandé cette proximité, je ne l'avais jamais imaginée, ni même désirée auparavant mais je ne pouvais absolument pas le laisser faire. Jasper dû sentir la panique montée en moi car Il rompit notre étreinte et s'éloigna de moi.

\- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer Bella… Souffla celui ci.

Il semblait peiné. Alors c'est ça qu'il croyait… Il pensait que je paniquais à l'idée qu'il me morde, ou qu'il me tue.

\- Jasper ce n'est pas…

\- Je comprends. Me coupa t il froidement. Tu as peur que je recommence.

Sans trop réfléchir, j'attrapais sa main. Ce contact était si étrange. Si nouveau…

\- Je n'ai pas peur que tu m'attaque. J'ai peur que… que…

Il attendait mon explication.

\- Qu'Alice nous voit, et qu'elle se fasse des idées. Tu comprends…

Jasper eu un triste sourire.

\- Alice et moi ne sommes plus ensemble Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas le croire.

\- Quoi ? Criais je presque. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis bien longtemps...


	6. Chapter 6

TNC C6

Bella POV

\- Bella, imagine toi vivre pour l'éternité.

Jasper se stoppa soudainement, comme si il avait dit une bêtise.

\- Pardon… Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Je posais ma main sur la sienne.

\- Ca ne fait rien Jasper. Continue.

\- Et bien… L'éternité sans personne a tes côtés c'est…

\- Tu veux dire qu'Alice et toi étiez ensemble juste pour ne pas faire face à l'immortalité seuls ? Le coupais-je, incrédule.

\- Oui. Avoua t il.

Moi qui pensais qu'ils étaient âme sœurs.. Je fus réellement choquée par l'annonce de leur presque rupture.

\- Mais… Est ce que c'est aussi le cas d'Esmé et Carlisle ? Ou d'Emmett et Rosalie ?

Jasper sourit timidement.

\- Non. Ils sont des âmes sœurs.

\- As tu…

J'hésitais a continuer ma question.

\- Oui ?

\- As tu déjà trouver ton âme sœur ? Finis je par demander, d'une petite voix.

\- Je l'ai cru. Deux fois. D'abord avec Maria. Puis quand j'ai rencontré Alice.

\- Comment as tu su que…

\- Qu'elles n'étaient pas mon âme sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- Maria ne m'aimait pas. Elle m'utilisait. Et Alice… Alice et moi n'avions pas la même relation, le même ressenti que Carlisle et Esmé ou Emmett et Rosalie. Nous avons fini par comprendre.

Nous continuâmes de discuter pendant un moment. Je ne pouvais résister à lui demander.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as prise dans tes bras tout à l'heure ?

Jasper me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi Bella.

\- Mais…

\- Et que, savoir que tu vas mourir me fait beaucoup de peine. Avoua t il.

Jasper ? Avoir de la peine parce que j'allais mourir ? Certes nous nous étions rapprochés depuis son retour à Forks, et certes sa relation avec Alice n'en avait jamais réellement était une, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Jasper me montrerait des signes d'affection. Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que Jasper me prenne dans ses bras un jour. C'était si différent de ce que j'avais connu avec Edward. C'était si différent… si nouveau… mais si agréable. La compagnie de Jasper était étrangement appréciable. D'un côté son don m'aidait énormément. Dès que mon moral flanchait, je savais qu'il m'aiderait a surpasser ça.

Les jours passaient et Jasper et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Alice ne semblait pas y voir un problème, pourtant, je me sentais tout de même mal à l'aise de penser que parfois, lui et moi étions peut être trop… tactiles ?

Jasper replaçait toujours cette mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant mes yeux pendant que je lisais. Il m'apportait mon petit déjeuner, regardait la télé avec moi. Il y avait de moins en moins de moments où j'étais seule. Et si parfois la solitude me manquer un peu, j'aimais me dire que le peu de temps qu'il me restait je l'aurais passer auprès de lui.

Nous étions assis dans mon lit, lisant chacun un livre. Esmé était rester quelques instants pour m'apporter le déjeuner et me parler. Elle s'inquiétait que je ressente des douleurs physiques et que je n'ose pas en parler. Esmé était réellement comme une seconde mère pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait autant que ma propre mère l'aurait fait. Un frisson me parcouru. C'était l'un de mes symptômes. J'avais énormément de mal a me réchauffer. Jasper me jeta un regard inquiet d'abord, puis plaça délicatement un plaid sur moi.

\- Tu devrais te reposer Bella.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai froid, c'est tout.

Il posa son livre sur la bibliothèque avant de revenir à côté de moi. Il s'allongea, passant un bras derrière mes épaules, et m'attira vers lui. Je sentis mon corps se tendre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de… proximité. Certes, j'avais déjà dormi contre Edward ainsi, mais Jasper était différent. Cela semblait plus… réel. Peut être qu'au fond j'avais toujours su qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas… Et que je le réalisais maintenant que je me rapprochais (un peu trop) de Jasper. Son frère. A cette pensée, je m'éloignais de Jasper.

\- Bella…

Il devait sentir la confusion, la gêne, la honte émaner de moi.

\- S'il te plait, ne te torture pas ainsi.

\- Il est ton frère Jasper !

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains.

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Et je me rapproche de toi. C'est mal. Je laisse les choses évoluées et…

Jasper eu un sourire qu'il ne parvint pas a retenir.

\- Alors les choses évoluent…

\- Non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Je l'avais clairement dit. Notre « relation » avait évoluée. C'était un fait. Mais le dire a voix haute rendait les choses étrangement bizarres et réelles. Jusque là, je me persuadais intérieurement que c'était dans ma tête. Mais le sourire sur son visage démontrait qu'il en était heureux. Heureux qu'il y ait plus qu'une amitié…

\- Bella, cesse de ressentir toute cette honte, je t'en prie.

\- Comment ? Je me laisse allez a me rapprocher du frère de mon ex petit ami et de l'ex de ma meilleure amie !

\- Bella… Je t'ai expliqué que Alice et moi nous…

\- Vous n'étiez pas réellement ensemble. Je coupais je. Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas nié que c'est tout de même étrange. Tu ne peux pas nié que, aux yeux de tous, tu restera l'ex d'Alice. Tout le monde y a cru. Criais-je.

Jasper m'envoya des vagues de calme. Si fortes que je fini par m'endormir.

Je me réveillais brusquement quelques heures plus tard. D'énormes douleurs étaient apparues durant mon sommeil. Ma respiration était difficile. Douloureuse. Carlisle accouru dans la chambre, suivi par Esmé et Rosalie.

\- Bella, peux tu me montrer où est la douleur ?

Je n'arrivais plus a respirer. Il me mit un masque a oxygène sur la bouche et le nez pour m'aider. Il m'injecta quelque chose dans le bras, et tout fut noir.


	7. Chapter 7

TNC C7

Jasper POV

A mon retour de chasse, Carlisle m'informa de l'incident. D'après lui des tumeurs se seraient formées au niveau des poumons.. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Bella fut hospitalisée en soins intensifs. Grâce a Carlisle toute la famille fut autorisée a entrer dans la chambre. La voir dans cet état était difficile. Je restais auprès d'elle durant la durée des visites. Une heure et demie par jour. Si peu. Son état se dégradait de jour en jour jusqu'à cette journée. Les médecins nous ont autorisés a passer la journée entière avec elle. Elle était réveillée, et semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

\- Jasper…

Elle eu un grand sourire lorsque j'arrivais dans sa chambre. J'attrapais sa main si délicate et y déposais un baiser. Je m'attendais a ce qu'elle retire sa main mais elle continua de sourire.

\- Je suis si contente de te voir.

\- Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux.

\- C'est le cas. Je n'ai pas de douleur aujourd'hui. J'ai énormément dormi alors je suppose que ça a aider.

Nous discutâmes la journée entière. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent dans l'après midi. Bella irradiait de bonheur d'être auprès de toute la famille. Rosalie avait amener tout un tas de DVD pour occuper Bella hors des visites, Alice lui avait apporter des vêtements amples, pratiques pour les sondes et intraveineuses. Ils avait aussi amener des jeux et Emmett faisait la tête chaque fois qu'il perdait.

Lors de mes visites nous parlions rarement de la mort. Bella voulait profiter du temps qui nous était imparti.

\- Bella, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

Elle attendait la suite.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas demander à Carlisle de te transformer ?

Bella sourit.

\- Pourquoi je ferais cela Jasper ?

\- Pour… nous. Avouais je.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Jasper… Je suis prête. Je n'ai plus peur. Je veux partir en paix avec moi même. Je pourrais vivre éternellement mais...a quoi bon ? Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, je serais la même pour toujours… Et puis… Charlie m'attend tu sais. Nous avons… quelque chose de superbe mais je suis prête.

Imaginer la vie sans elle était impossible. L'éternité a n'avoir d'elle que le souvenir… Comment allais je survivre a ça.

\- Tu t'en sortira très bien. Ajouta t elle comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées.

Elle m'attira vers elle. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent mais elle tourna le visage.

Le lendemain Jacob lui rendit visite également. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elle était si détendue. Si calme. Elle était définitivement prête. Et cela me brisait. J'aurais tant voulu la supplié d'y réfléchir encore, mais je ne voulais pas être comme Edward. La forcer a prendre des décisions. Bella avait fait son choix. C'était a moi de l'accepter. Même si cela me tuait intérieurement.

Mes journées se résumaient a attendre l'heure des visites pour la serrer dans mes bras. Son odeur s'était imprégnée sur mes vêtements et j'adorais ça. Je rentrais et son odeur était là. Toujours présente.

La semaine suivante, je lui apportais quelques livres pour l'occuper. Elle souriait tout en commençant le premier. Elle était si incroyable… Si belle… J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle accepte la vie éternelle. Je me voyais la tenir dans mes bras chaque seconde, chasser les ours, les pumas et tout autre animal avec elle, faire la course dans foret, je la voyais bien faire un combat de force avec Emmett, faire du shopping avec Alice et Rosalie. Je nous voyais voyager en Europe, en Asie ou en Océanie. Je nous voyais tout découvrir ensemble, je nous voyais aussi nous lié pour l'éternité. L'heure des visites arriva a sa fin. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser. Je me penchais lentement, approchant mon visage du sien. Elle ne bougeait pas, et un instant je cru qu'elle ne voulait pas que je l'embrasse. Quand elle ressenti mon hésitation, ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage, m'attirant vers elle. Ses lèvres recouvrèrent les miennes avec force. Nous nous embrassâmes de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne me relâche.

\- A demain Jasper.

Elle souriait.

\- A demain, Bella.

Je quittais la chambre, impatient d'y revenir. Impatient de l'embrasser encore et encore. De la tenir dans mes bras. De l'aimer. En rentrant, je suis parti chasser. Je ne pouvais nier qu'embrasser Bella était absolument délicieux et je ne pouvais pas laisser la soif s'installée. Attendre que je puisse revoir Bella était une torture. Je ne pensais qu'a ça. Je tournais en rond dans la maison, ce qui rendait Emmett complètement fou.

Je m'installais dans le lit de Bella. C'était si étrange de ne plus la voir auprès de moi toute la journée… Et dire que bientôt, je ne la perdrais a jamais. Lorsque l'heure des visites arriva enfin, j'avais une désagréable impression. Je poussais la porte d'entrée du service de soins intensifs et me dirigeais vers la chambre de Bella. Lorsque j'entrais je remarquais qu'elle était vide. Les médecins avaient sûrement emmener Bella faire des examens. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil en attendant. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Carlisle entra dans la chambre.

\- Ils ont emmener Bella faire un examen ?

\- Jasper…

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Celle du père qui se demande comment il va annoncer une terrible nouvelle a son fils.

\- Non.

Ma voix fut ferme.

\- Bella a fait un arrêt il y a quarante minutes. Il n'y a plus rien a faire. Je suis désolé fils.

Nous restâmes planter là. Je le ressentais. La douleur de perdre son autre moitié. Sa meilleure moitié. Bella était partie. Pour de bon.

\- Tu peux aller lui dire au revoir si tu le souhaites. M'annonça Carlisle.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la morgue. Je pris un instant. Je devais me préparer à ce qui allait arrivé. Ce moment que je redoutais. Je poussais la porte et elle était là. Allongée sur une table au beau milieu de la pièce. Un drap blanc recouvrait son corps et me laissait voir son visage. Elle était partie. Définitivement. Elle ne souffrait plus désormais. Et moi… Je ressentais toute la peine du monde. Il était temps de lui dire au revoir, et tout ce que je n'avais jamais pu lui dire.

\- Ma Bella. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Je suis si fier de toi… On se retrouvera un jour. Tu es ma meilleure moitié Bella. Je t'aime. Au revoir.

Ma main caressait doucement son front puis sa joue. Je ne pouvais plus parler. C'était comme mourir intérieurement. Je quittais la pièce rapidement. La peine était insurmontable.


	8. Chapter 8

TNC C8

Jasper POV

Bella était morte. Disparue. Ses funérailles furent un déchirement. Beaucoup de personnes étaient venues se recueillir, notamment ses amis de lycée, Jacob, une grande partie de la réserve Quileute. Bella fut enterrée auprès de son père Charlie.

Des semaines avaient passées depuis le décès de Bella. Esmé et Carlisle préparaient notre départ pour une autre ville.

\- Je me demande si… Commença Esmé.

Nous étions tous revenus de la chasse. Alice lui jetais un regard interrogateur.

\- Nous devrions prévenir Edward du décès de Bella. Finit Esmé.

\- Quoi ?

Alice semblait ne pas croire qu'Esmé osait lancer l'idée.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Sérieusement ?

Rosalie était remontée.

\- Bella est morte. Les coupa Esmé d'une voix ferme. Elle est partie. Edward a fait parti de sa vie ! Je n'ai pas évoquer cette idée avant parce que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Bella. Elle était si heureuse avec Jasper.

Ces paroles auraient du me faire sourire. Mais tout était fini. Et je devais vivre avec ça pour l'éternité.

\- Il est temps qu'Edward fasse face aux conséquences de ses actes. Fini Esmé.

\- Il n'a pas tué Bella. Il nous a menti. Corrigea Alice.

\- Alice, si Edward n'avait pas menti, nous ne serions pas parti. Peut être Charlie serait il toujours en vie. Elle ne serait pas tombée dans une grave dépression, elle aurait continuer son traitement pour le cancer. Peut être… Peut être qu'on aurait alors pu la sauver. Expliqua Rosalie calmement.

Rosalie avait raison. Peut être Bella aurait elle accepté l'immortalité si les choses avaient été différentes. Mais si Edward était resté alors je n'aurais jamais vécu ce que j'avais vécu avec Bella. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de revoir Edward.

Le reste de la famille était en désaccord. Je n'avais exprimé aucune opinion à propos d'Edward. Tout ce dont j'arrivais a penser c'était elle. Son sourire. Sa voix. Son odeur. J'étais hanté par le souvenir de ma Bella. Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de réellement parler de notre relation. Elle n'osait pas l'aborder. Elle admettait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais elle n'avait jamais clairement exprimer ce que cela était. Le dernier jour, durant notre premier baiser, j'avais cru que nous aurions enfin la possibilité de rendre les choses plus réelles. Mais nous n'avions jamais eu cette chance. Et puis un jour Esmé nous annonça qu'elle avait retrouver Edward. Qu'il était en chemin. Toute la famille était hostile a son retour. Mais il était trop tard désormais. Edward était devant notre porte.

\- Quelle est cette nouvelle importante ? Si ça a un rapport avec Bella, inutile de vous fatiguer. D'ailleurs pourquoi êtes vous revenu à Forks ? Edward semblait agacé.

\- Bella est morte. Le coupais-je.

Il se tendit.

\- Comment ?

\- Elle a eu un cancer. Lui répondit Carlisle.

\- Très bien, et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Esmé ne semblait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

\- As tu jamais aimé Bella ? Demanda Rosalie.

Edward sourit.

\- Elle était mignonne non ? Son odeur m'attirait. Mais je me suis vite lassé.

Alice et Rosalie le regardait avec dégout.

\- Espèce de…

Carlisle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

\- Du calme.

\- Quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je fasse quoi ? Vous ne l'auriez jamais laissée partir ! S'exclama Edward.

\- Évidemment que non ! Elle faisait partie de la famille ! Esmé était hors d'elle.

\- Sincèrement tu crois ça Esmé ? C'était qu'une pauvre humaine. Elle nous causait que des problèmes.

\- Nous lui causions tout ces problèmes. Tu les causais ! M'énervais je.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as Jasper ? Tu prends la défense de celle que tu as attaquée maintenant ?

\- Ne parle pas d'elle ainsi.

\- Oh je vois… Tu es pathétiquement tomber amoureux de l'humaine.. Elle devait être sacrément sado maso pour te laisser l'approcher.

Je ne pouvais plus tenir. Je l'attrapais et le jeter au sol. Toute la famille prit ma défense. Lorsque Edward attrapa le cou de Rosalie, Emmett vu rouge. Et s'en était fini. Edward était mort.

Rosalie et Emmett décidèrent de prendre leur propre chemin pour quelques temps. Alice resta auprès de Carlisle et Esmé. De mon côté, j'entrepris un voyage. Celui que j'aurais voulu faire avec Bella. Son souvenir m'accompagnait dans chaque pays. Nous ne savions pas pour combien de temps la famille serait séparée. Ce n'était pas définitif… Mais nous avions l'éternité pour nous décider.


End file.
